


Itsy Bitsy Swim Shorts

by ThornAngelic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, swimsuit, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornAngelic/pseuds/ThornAngelic
Summary: Tony takes Peter to Honolulu for a  romantic get away before Peter goes to MIT. One morning, Peter puts on a skimpy swimsuit.  Tony decides to take some drastic measures to ensure no one but him sees his lover's thighs.





	Itsy Bitsy Swim Shorts

Tony takes Peter on a summer trip to Honolulu as a reward for graduating high school at the top of his class and getting into MIT. During their week-long adventure, Tony notices some changes in his 18 year-old lover.  
Peter’s pale skin has darkened from the hours spent lounging in the sun at the beach. His dark brown hair has lightened to a chestnut color. He noticed Peter’s rosy nipples standing out against newly bronzed skin. Tony couldn’t help but appreciate his protege’s beauty.  
Then, those god damn shorts made an appearance. One morning, Peter changed his swimwear to a strip of red fabric that barely covered his ass and showing off the outline of the younger man’s dick. The shorts left the expanse of his thighs uncovered, allowing everyone to see the contrast between ivory and golden skin that began midway down his thighs. Tony realized the area has remained hidden from everyone, except him and he wanted it to stay that way.  
Who knew the thought of anyone seeing his young protege in a pair of small swim shorts would drive him wild?  
Tony walks up to his little lover standing in the middle of their hotel suite and threads his fingers through Peter’s soft hair. He pulls the younger man closer until their chests touch and breath intermingle. Espresso eyes dark with hunger meets wide doe eyes. Tony tugs Peter forward, their lips meet. Tony watches as chocolate eyes slowly close as he pushes their lips together a little firmer. Tony massages Peter’s scalp as he licks playfully at the younger man’s lips.  
Peter gasps and mewls into the kiss, a shiver racks his lithe frame. The older man slips his tongue into the open mouth, rubbing it against the younger man’s. Their tongues clash in a hot dance. One of Tony’s hands follows the shiver, running down from where Tony’s fingers first began at his scalp to where his finger’s tips graze the nape of a slender neck.  
They move onward, tracing Peter’s spine until finally Tony reached the edge of those god forsaken swim shorts. The older man runs his tongue over the roof of the younger’s mouth as Tony slips his hand under the waistband of the fabric, continuing his journey to the younger man’s tailbone. He teasingly runs a dry finger over Peter’s puckered asshole. The young man tenses. Tony can feel Peter’s fleshy globes squeeze his hand in surprise.  
Peter’s head jerks away with a gasp. The bearded man looks into the other’s glassy eyes. He moves his hand away from the tight ring of muscle and instead grasps a handful of the boy’s ass. Tony can feel the younger’s dick twitch through thin fabric.  
He brings Peter’s face closer again and gently places a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then another to his chin. He continues the path to Peter’s collar bone. Soft huffs of laughter release themselves from Peter’s throat. Tony looks up to see crinkled eyes and a small upturn of parted lips. He returns to his work at the space between throat and shoulder.  
There he licks at the skin, taking it between his lips, sucking it. He continues this series. Peter takes in a quick breath and releases it in a moan. His neck aching as much as his cock. The younger man tilts his head back and rubs his hard dick against Tony. A high keen rings out from his throat, begging for Tony to continue forward.  
The dominate man resumes his butterfly kisses down the muscular chest. He begins to run his tongue over a rosy, erect nipple but the younger man snakes his hand into thick brown locks and tugs downward, directing the man to stop teasing. Tony smirks at the impatient young man and then releases his grasp on the boy’s hair.  
His free hand slips under the swim shorts to squeeze Peter’s ass cheek but then moves them down, past the strip of fabric, to grip the back of his thighs. Tony kisses Peter again as the younger man is hoisted up, legs wrapping around the older man’s waist. Tony walks over to the couch where he sets Peter down on his back. He takes his hands out of Peter’s pants so he can move their bodies.  
He spreads Peter’s legs to gain a better view of the boy’s member straining against his shorts, a damp spot appearing where precum has leaked through. Tony kneels between his lover’s legs. The older man reverently runs his hands over chiseled abs, softly grazing the younger’s covered cock as he lets his hands wander over taut hip flexors and thick thighs. Peter’s hips rock forward, his dick in desperate need of attention.  
Tony looks up into the young man’s face to see a pout twisting the young features. His eyes burning with need. Tony smirks again, leans forward and presses a kiss to the smaller man’s nose. He goes down once again, this time allowing his lips to make the same journey as his hands. His tongue flicks out to tease the damp spot of precum at the tip of his lover’s needy cock. But he doesn’t stop there.  
No, he goes until his lips meet the flesh connecting pelvis and thigh.  
There, he run his tongue down Peter’s pale thighs until he meets the border between snow and sand-colored skin. He nibbles the line midway down his inner thigh separating the place where sun has kissed Peter’s skin and the unblemished canvas left untouched.  
A choked moan rips its way through Peter as he rocks his hips more urgently. His fingers gripping Tony’s hair tighter. Tony raises his hand and places it down on his young lover’s dick, gripping it through the stretchy fabric. Peter’s breath hitches in anticipation.  
Tony’s mouth takes in a bite of Peter’s fleshy thighs and begins to suck on it as he slowly pumps his hand over Peter’s trapped member. Tony runs his tongue over the skin in his mouth and pumps his lover’s cock faster. Peter thrusts his hips upward to meet Tony’s strokes. The friction and speed picks up more and more. Peter’s legs shake with uncontrollable need as his thrusting loses rhythm. Tony sucks harder on Peter’s thigh as his hand squeezes the cock in his hand tighter.  
His lover is at his breaking point.  
Tony releases his mouth from Peter’s skin and moves over the other leg. As Peter makes one more thrust upwards, Tony squeezes the cock in his hand tightly and bites down roughly on the neglected inner thigh. Peter sucks in a sharp breath and releases a long, loud moan.  
His hip halts in the air and then he collapses as if all of his strength left him. Cum seeps out of the top and bottom of his swim shorts. Tony lean back to admire his lover. He’s stunning with cum running down his thighs. His chest rises and falls as he catches his breath from the intense orgasm. His face is flushed and beads of sweat drip from his forehead and neck. Tony bends forward to lick a strip of cum off Peter’s skin. He looks up at his protege’s blissed out face and smirks.  
“Looks like you’ll have to change your swim shorts,” He says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story in 5 years and my first Starker story ever. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave Kudos and comments if you liked it. I also like advice. Thank you for your time :)


End file.
